Vingança e destruição
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: “Lembra quando você me ‘salvou’?” O americano assentiu fracamente, perguntando-se onde o nipônico queria chegar. “Aquele foi o pior erro que você poderia cometer.” - Deathfic


**N/A: **Fic de Axis Powers Hetalia. Pseudo-yaoi. AmericaxNihon ; AlfredxKiku.

* * *

**Vingança e destruição**

_Fanfic escrita em resposta à fic Orgulho e Hipocrisia de ._

Ano de 2021. O inesperado aconteceu.

Japão jogou duas bombas atômicas nos Estados Unidos da América. Uma em Washington D.C. e outra do lado oeste da costa.

O mundo todo parou. Ninguém acreditava que aquilo realmente acontecera e não esperavam que justo o Japão fosse capaz de tal ato.

Depois das bombas em Nagasaki e Hiroshima, Japão havia se tornado um cachorrinho para os EUA, e sempre se portara como tal. E, sem mais nem menos, lançou duas bombas.

Os Estados Unidos estavam despedaçados, quebrados. A potência daquelas bombas haviam sido dezenas de vezes piores das que atingiram o Japão muitos anos antes. Havia poucos sobreviventes. E o mais importante deles era a própria América.

Kiku fora visitar Alfred em uma tarde chuvosa. Ver o americano deitado naquela cama de hospital com o corpo inteiro coberto por faixas era gratificante.

Não que Kiku fosse sádico, ou mau. Mas era a vingança que ele precisou fazer. Seu orgulho fora destruído, pisado... Aquela fora a única forma de se vingar.

Alfred abriu os olhos lentamente e, piscando fortemente por causa da luz, virou-se ao notar uma sombra ao seu lado. Kiku estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da cama, olhando para o maior.

"Kiku...?" O japonês não sorria e nem esbanjava nenhuma emoção. Ele estava frio e calculista naquele momento. "Por que...?"

O americano ainda estava muito debilitado, o que fazia com que sua garganta ficasse seca muito fácil e sua voz sumisse em alguns intervalos de tempo.

"Você é um hipócrita, Alfred." O americano parecia não entender, no entanto, recordava-se muito bem daquela frase.

Kiku levantou-se e se aproximou mais do loiro, que estava com os olhos entreabertos, obviamente sentindo dor.

"Lembra quando você me 'salvou'?" O americano assentiu fracamente, perguntando-se onde o nipônico queria chegar. "Aquele foi o pior erro que você poderia cometer."

Alfred não entendia. O Japão era um país pacato, não eram rancorosos. E mesmo assim, houve uma vingança. Mas, Alfred era o herói, não era? Como o Japão tivera a audácia de tentar destruir o grande herói do mundo?

"Você me ajudou a me erguer rapidamente logo depois de ter me destruído." Sim, Alfred se lembrava muito bem disso. "Mesmo assim, você destruíra o que eu tinha de mais valioso e matara milhares de inocentes."

Houve uma pausa, e Alfred notou algo passando pelos olhos geralmente tão calmos do japonês. Seria aquilo ódio?

"E depois... Tirou tudo o que me restara." O americano sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha, mas não disse nada. "Agora, eu tirei tudo o que é mais precioso para você."

Kiku andou em volta da cama, falando tudo calmamente, calculando o que dizer e como dizer.

"Porém, América, eu não sou um herói." Ele olhou para o americano e deu um meio sorriso. "Eu não vou ajudá-lo... Você pode ter me tornado uma grande potência, mas eu não vou fazer você voltar ao que era."

Alfred arregalou os olhos. Como o moreno poderia simplesmente destruí-lo e não ajudá-lo a se levantar?

"Afinal..." O japonês continuou. "Você é um país livre. Eu jamais tentaria te prender sob minhas asas." Kiku continuava com aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e Alfred sentia-se receoso. "E eu conheço você. Você traiu Inglaterra, que sempre te protegeu e amou. E você simplesmente... O traiu."

Por que ele estava tocando naquele assunto? Alfred não havia traído Arthur. Embora o inglês tenha odiado o americano, tudo o que Alfred queria era liberdade.

"Se eu acolhê-lo, e ajudá-lo da mesma maneira que você me ajudou, sei que você tentará se vingar." Kiku aproximou-se do leito do americano e olhou fundo em seus olhos. "Você não vai me derrubar de novo, Alfred. E agora, você está sozinho."

As pequenas mãos do japonês tocavam o pescoço do outro com certa força. Alfred já estava se sentindo tonto por causa daquela conversa e sentiu a consciência o deixando aos poucos.

No entanto, antes de entrar em um sono profundo, aquela última frase ecoava em sua mente. "Você está sozinho"

Ele não queria acreditar, mas era verdade. Ele abandonara Inglaterra, que sempre fizera de tudo por ele. E ele sempre usara os outros países de alguma forma, embora sempre usasse o pretexto de que era por alguma razão heróica.

Mas ele não podia mais se enganar, podia? America abriu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para Japão. E embora não conseguisse vê-lo direito por causa das lágrimas que caíam, sussurrou "Desculpe."

Kiku apertou a garganta do outro mais fortemente. "Agora é tarde demais." E aquele foi o fim da America.

Não se sabe ao certo o que aconteceu com os americanos sobreviventes. Alguns dizem que morreram de depressão ao verem a nação que tanto amavam ser destruída. Outros dizem que eles foram tentar a vida em outros países. E outros ainda ousam dizer que soldados japoneses mataram cada um dos sobreviventes.

Contudo, uma coisa era certa: os Estados Unidos da América foram destruídos e não haviam deixado herdeiros para tentar reconstituir o país.


End file.
